Sweet Baker
by haneulch
Summary: Kise Ryouta adalah seorang model terkenal. Sedangkan Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah orang biasa yang bekerja di sebuah bakery ternama di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Mereka bertemu karena kejadian tersesatnya Kise yang berakhir ia menjadi seorang fans Kuroko yang kemudian menjadi pacarnya. Tapi, masih banyak sisi Kuroko yang masih belum Kise ketahui. Apakah itu? [Kise/Kuroko Bakery!AU]
1. Chapter 1

_Kuroko no Basket characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _My Sweet Baker : Chapter 1_

* * *

Pada setiap weekend, Kise Ryouta selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi kota Tokyo. Ia sangat senang ketika ia berpergian ke ibukota Jepang itu. Selain pekerjaannya, ia sering mengunjungi berbagai tempat entah itu untuk berbelanja, berwisata maupun hanya sekedar cuci mata.

Dan lebih lagi ia sangat menyukai datang ke sebuah bakery di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

Kini ia sedang berada di depan bakery tersebut yang di kaca depannya menampilkan berbagai macam kue dan roti yang baru saja keluar dari oven. Mata hazel Kise terpaku pada roti-roti itu. Bibirnya tertarik membuat sebuah senyuman lebar dan terbuka, bisa saja suatu saat secara tiba-tiba air liurnya menetes karena roti-roti tersebut.

Pada saat itu seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya dengan rambut berwarna biru muda –seperti langit- melewati pandangannya. Kise menatapi lelaki itu dibalik kaca dan roti. Ia tersenyum dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam bakery.

Pintu dibuka dan aroma roti yang baru dipanggang menyerbak di seluruh ruangan. Aroma kopi yang masih segar dan baru juga tercampur dengan aroma roti tersebut. Kise memejamkan matanya lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tersebut. Pikirannya kini tersasa lebih tenang ditambah dengan alunan musik klasik yang lembut.

"Selamat datang."

Sebuah suara yang halus memasuki telinganya. Kise memalingkan kepalanya ke asal suara tersebut yang kemudian bibirnya tertarik membuat sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Lelaki berambut biru langit itu bergerak mendekati lemari pajangan yang ada di antara dirinya dengan lelaki berambut kuning. Kise ikut bergerak mendekatinya dan memerhatikan lelaki berambut biru langit itu.

Lelaki itu menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih polos dengan apron cokelat gelap dihiasi garis berwarna cream, di bagian dadanya tertempel sebuah nametag bertulisan 'Kuroko Tetsuya' dan Kise selalu berpendapat bahwa itu adalah namanya.

Kise tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko, matanya bolak-balik menatapi roti-roti yang ada di pajangan dan kembali ke Kuroko. Sesungguhnya, ia bingung memilih roti yang ingin ia makan untuk saat itu.

"Apa anda kebingungan untuk memilihnya?" Tanya lelaki bersurai biru langit itu. Kise menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Kuroko menatap Kise lalu memasuki dapurnya, ia kembali dengan sebuah piring besar yang penuh dengan berbagai macam roti namun dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. "Ini rekomendasi dari saya, di piring ini telah ada seluruh roti yang kami buat namun dalam bentuk mini. Cocok untuk orang yang ingin mencoba keseluruhannya namun takut tidak termakan karena kenyang akan ukuran aslinya." Kuroko menaruh piring tersebut di atas etalase rotinya.

Kise menatapi piring tersebut. Memang ukurannya kecil, namun jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran aslinya, roti-roti itu masih memiliki bentuk rupa yang sama dengan ukuran yang asli. "Ini berapa-ssu?"

"Satu set itu 450 yen."

450 yen untuk berpuluh-puluh roti. Mahal? Entahlah. Saat itu Kise tidak peduli dengan 'mahal atau murah'nya roti-roti di bakery itu. "Baiklah. Aku mau itu satu set."

Kuroko mengangguk lalu membawa piring besar itu ke meja kasir. Ia menaruh piring itu di atas nampan yang cukup luas. "Ada lagi?"

"Caramel Macchiato blend dengan taburan cookies hitam di atasnya. Itu saja."

"Nama?"

"Kise. Kise Ryouta."

Kuroko mencatat pesanan Kise di sebuah kertas kecil berwarna cokelat muda yang khusus untuk mencatat pesanan para pelanggan. "Take away atau dine-in?"

"Dine-in."

Kuroko mengangguk lalu jari-jarinya menyentuh angka-angka yang ada di permukaan kasir. Ia menghitung total pembelian Kise lalu menyebutkannya ke lelaki bersurai kuning itu. Kise memberikan uang yang sedikit lebih banyak kepadanya yang kemudian kembalian di berikan kepadanya oleh Kuroko. Kuroko lalu bertanya lagi apakah tidak apa-apa jika rotinya diantar bersamaan dengan minumannya dan Kise menjawabnya tak apa-apa.

Kise mengambil struk pembelian lalu berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang tidak jauh dari sebuah bar, lokasi pembuatan minumannya. Kise duduk dibangku kayu klasik. Awalnya, pandangannya menatapi interior bakery tersebut.

Bakery tersebut tampak bertemakan klasik dan kehutanan. Banyak perabotan yang digunakan disini terbuat dari kayu, bukan besi. Lalu sebuah warna cat yang pudar menghiasi dinding bakery ini.

Bar yang menjulang tinggi di tempat dapur minuman juga terbuat dari kayu, bahkan kursi tingginya juga.

Kemudian, pandangan Kise tertuju pada Kuroko yang sedang terhanyut dalam dunianya. Tangannya memegang sebuah cangkir alumunium kecil yang kemudian ditaruh pada sebuah mesin. Kuroko mengambil sebuah gelas plastik dan membungkuk untuk mengambil es batu –yang kebetulan tempat es ada di bawah mesin kopi. Kise dapat melihat bentuk tubuh Kuroko dan juga lekuk.. ehm, buttnya.

Ekspresi Kuroko yang datar itu terlihat sangatlah fokus dalam pekerjaannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat… tampan, bagi Kise. Ditambah tubuh Kuroko yang lebih kecil dari Kise membuat lelaki itu terlihat menggemaskan.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kise senang melihat hal ini. Semenjak pertama kali ia kesasar di daerah sekitar sini, ia menemukan bakery ini dan mendapati pelayan bersurai biru langit itu menarik perhatiannya. Pada akhirnya ia menunggu seseorang dari agensinya untuk menjemputnya di bakery ini dan ia sangatlah senang bisa melihat Kuroko bekerja. Hal itu –melihat Kuroko- berlanjut hingga sekarang, walaupun Kise terkadang tidak sempat mengunjungi bakery ini berkali-kali.

Mungkin itu terdengar creepy namun itulah Kise.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kuroko sudah berada di sebelahnya dengan nampan yang berisi pesanannya. Kuroko menaruh set rotinya di meja depan Kise begitu pula dengan Caramel Macchiato yang sudah diblend dan diberi cookies.

"Terima kasih, Kurokocc—san." Kise tersenyum pada Kuroko dan lelaki bersurai biru itu membalasnya dengan senyuman juga dan membungkuk dikit lalu pergi melayani pelanggan lainnya.

Kise mulai perlahan memakan roti-rotinya dan meminum minumannya. Sesekali ia melirik ponselnya, kali saja tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk untuknya dan pesan itu penting. Tetapi kadang ia membuka lock screennya dan membuka internet. Mencari berbagai informasi tentang tempat yang perlu ia kunjungi di daerah sini.

Dan ia masih sempat-sempatnya mencuri pandang pada Kuroko yang kini sedang berbicara pada seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah-hitam dan alis terbelah. Kuroko terlihat bahagia berbicara padanya. Terkadang ia tertawa kecil dan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya di depan Kuroko terlihat panik dan malu.

'Siapa dia?' pertanyaan itu datang tiba-tiba di benak Kise.

Lelaki berambut merah-hitam itu terlihat sangar. Apalagi jika dilihat berbarengan dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang besar dan otot-ototnya. Itu terlihat dari T-Shirt hitam yang ia pakai terlihat ketat dan mengikuti alur ototnya.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu menundukkan tubuhnya, kepalanya sangat dekat dengan Kuroko dan kemudian….. tunggu, lelaki itu mencium Kuroko?!

Kise membulatkan matanya ketika Kuroko menaruh tangannya pada bahu lelaki itu yang tak lama kemudian lelaki itu menjauhi dirinya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Kise merasakan dadanya sesak. Seketika baginya udara di bakery itu tampak habis dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk menghapus seluruh pikiran negative yang ada.

Tapi…. Apakah lelaki itu kekasih Kuroko?!

Tiba-tiba saja bel pintu bakery berbunyi menandakan pintu terbuka.

"Yo, Tetsu!"

Suara itu.

Kise mengenali suara itu. Berat dan terkesan malas, ia sangat mengenali suara itu sehingga ia menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal masuk ke dalam bakery.

Ekspresi terkejutnya tidak dapat ia sembunyikan ketika sosok orang yang ia kenal berada di satu lokasi yang sama dengannya.

"A-Aominecchi?!"

Lelaki dengan suara berat yang awalnya menghadap Kuroko yang berada di balik etalase kini membalikan badannya dan pandangannya ke arah Kise. "K-Kise?!" lelaki itu juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"A-Aominecchi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Aomine Daiki. Lelaki berkulit gelap yang tingginya 192cm dengan badan yang kekar, lebih kekar dari Kise namun tidak lebih kekar dari lelaki yang tadi mencium Kuroko. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua begitu pula dengan iris matanya. Ia adalah seorang model terkenal yang bekerja dibawah agensi yang sama dengan milik Kise, dan Aomine juga merupakan teman dekat Kise.

"A-Aku…"

"Ia bekerja sampingan disini." Suara halus itu memotong ucapan ragu-ragu Aomine. Lelaki berkulit gelap melompat terkejut ketika Kuroko kini sudah berada di sebelahnya. Ekspresinya masih datar.

"T-Tetsu!"

"Apa?! Aominecchi bekerja sampingan disini?!"

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

_My Sweet Baker : Chapter 2_

* * *

Kise menatap Aomine yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kini, tempat yang ia gunakan –tempat untuk 4 orang- telah diisi oleh Aomine dan Kuroko yang duduk di seberang Kise.

"Seperti yang Tetsu bilang, aku bekerja sampingan disini."

Kise hanya menatap Aomine dengan pandangan 'tolong lanjutkan penjelasanmu, karena aku tidak percaya kau bisa satu kantor dengan Kuroko'. "Jadi, pekerjaan ini membantu menambah biaya apartementku, Kise. Uang atas jasa dunia modellingku masih tidak cukup untuk membiayai apartementku yang sekarang ini masih menyicil."

Kise mendengus kesal atas mendengar perkataan Aomine. Yang ia ketahui, Aomine cukup terkenal akan tubuh dan ketampanannya, akan hal itu ia banyak menghasilkan uang. Namun ada satu kesalahan Aomine, obsesinya pada artis gravure Horikita Mai atau yang disebut 'Mai-chan' olehnya. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Aomine sedang terpuruk ekonomi.

"Ah, Kise, Tetsu adalah bossku. Tetsu, ini Kise, teman se-agensi." Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk Kise. Kuroko berdiri lalu membungkuk, "Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal. Aku tahu bahwa kita sudah saling mengenal karena status penjual-pelanggan, namun kali ini official sebagai kenalan." Melihat Kuroko yang berdiri Kise ikut-ikutan berdiri dan membungkuk, "A-ah, ya, Kise Ryouta." Setelah perkenalan canggung –canggung untuk Kise namun tidak untuk Kuroko- mereka kembali duduk.

"Kenapa kau disini? Apa kau tersesat lag—"

"Oi, Ahomine! Sekarang shiftmu, bodoh!" muncul suara yang husky berasal dari sisi kiri Kise yang memotong pertanyaan Aomine.

Aomine mendecak, "siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, Bakagami?!"

"Apa—"

"Ehem."

Wajah Aomine dan 'Bakagami' menoleh ke Kuroko yang berdeham. "Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun." Mata Kuroko terpejam, namun nada suaranya terdengar sangatlah seperti seorang atasan.

"Maaf, Tetsu/Kuroko." Ucap Aomine dan Kagami berbarengan.

Mata Kise menangkap diri Kagami dari atas sampai bawah. ' _Jadi ini…. Kekasihnya Kuroko?'_

"Kagami Taiga." Kagami tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kise.

"Uh? Kise Ryouta…" Kise menjabat tangannya. Setelah itu, Kagami fokus memarahi Aomine yang daritadi masih belum bersiap-siap akan shiftnya. Kise memperhatikan keduanya dengan teliti namun ia juga menyadari ada sepasang mata mengarah padanya. Ia melirik pada Kuroko yang ternyata menjatuhkan pandangannya pada diri Kise.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tetsu, setelah shift aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang. Bakagami mengajak ku untuk kencan, hahaha."

"Kencan? Bodoh! Siapa juga yang mau denganmu?!"

' _Eh? Bukan kah Kagami adalah kekasih Kuroko?'_ Kise masih menatapi keduanya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Kuroko yang di sisi lain mengangguk mengerti, tapi pandangannya kepada Aomine terlihat seperti tatapan yang menusuk –bagi Kise. "Pulanglah bersama Kise, Tetsu. Arahnya sama dengan arahmu." Ucapan Aomine membuat Kise tersedak tiba-tiba, matanya membulat tidak percaya. _'Aominecchi?'_

Kuroko tiba-tiba berdiri, "baiklah kalau begitu. Kise-kun, bisa tunggu sebentar?" tanyanya sambil menatapi Kise.

Kise tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko karena ia menerima begitu saja walaupun Kise belum mengatakan setuju atau tidak. Kise mengangguk kepada Kuroko lalu lelaki bersurai biru langit itu berjalan ke sebuah pintu di dekat kasir. Kise menduga bahwa itu adalah pintu menuju ruangan khusus untuk para pekerja bakery.

Setelah Kuroko masuk. Aomine ikut berdiri dan berjalan ke arah yang sama untuk berganti pakaian sedangkan Kagami masih berdiri di samping Kise. Mata crimsonnya memerhatikan Kise dengan teliti. "Setelah kejadian tersesatmu itu sepertinya kau jadi menyukai bakery ini. Terima kasih sudah jadi pelanggan disini." Kagami tersenyum lalu ikut pergi meninggalkan Kise menuju belakang kasir untuk melayani beberapa pelanggan yang baru saja datang.

Tidak lama kemudian Kuroko keluar dengan T-Shirt polo putih, celana pendek berwarna hitam, sneakers dan tas kecil yang diselempangi di bahunya. "Apa kau yakin ingin pulang bersamaku, Kise-kun?"

Kise berdiri selagi mengambil minumannya, dan roti yang ia beli juga dimasukan ke dalam tasnya. "Tentu saja!" kemudian mereka berdua berjalan ke pintu. Sebelum keluar, Kagami dan Aomine memberikan salam perpisahan kepada mereka dan mereka membalasnya, terutama Kuroko membalasnya dengan 'Jangan hancurkan bakery ini dengan kelakuan idiot kalian. Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun.' Dan kedua lelaki besar itu justru tertawa ringan.

Selama perjalanan, Kise tidak banyak berbicara karena memikirkan apa hubungan Kuroko dengan Kagami. Ia juga fokus pada Kuroko mengingat terkadang lelaki itu suka menghilang dari pandangannya secara tiba-tiba.

Kise menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal lalu mencari topik pembicaraan untuk dirinya dan Kuroko. "Jadi.. apa statusmu di bakery itu? Seorang pelayan?" akhirnya Kise memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

Kuroko meliriknya sedikit, sambil berjalan ia menjawab, "Aku juga salah satu ownernya, Kise-kun."

"Eh? 'salah satu ownernya'? Memangnya ada berapa owner?"

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Kise. "Aku dan Kagami-kun membangun bakery itu bersama-sama. Begitu pula dengan pekerjanya. Awalnya bakery itu hanya mempekerjakan diriku dan Kagami-kun, namun beberapa minggu yang lalu Aomine-kun datang."

 _Kagami lagi, Kagami lagi_. Kise mengangguk-angguk paham lalu Kuroko kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Kakinya bergerak perlahan seolah menikmati suasana sore di daerah tersebut. Kise mengikuti langkahnya agar tetap berada di sampingnya. Namun, pandangannya menjurus ke bawah dengan tatapan sayu.

"Apa… kau dan Kagami-san…. Berpacaran?"

Pertanyaan Kise yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya itu membuat Kuroko membeku di tempat. Kise pun terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Entah bagaimana pertanyaan itu keluar padahal ia hanya mengatakan itu dalam benaknya. "A-ah, maksudku—"

"Tidak. Kagami-kun sudah memiliki Aomine-kun." Nada Kuroko terdengar dingin dan datar. Namun kalimat 'sudah memiliki' menancap pada pikiran Kise yang membuat sang pemilik surai kuning kaget tidak percaya. "EEH? AOMINECCHI ITU KEKASIHNYA KAGAMI-SAN?" mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya. Sifat pemalas dan tertutupnya Aomine membuat Kise selalu berpikir tidak mungkin untuk saat ini ia punya pacar, mungkin nanti tapi 'nanti' itu setidaknya kurang lebih 5 tahun lagi.

Kuroko menatapnya, tak lama ia menjatuhkan pandangannya dan tertawa kecil.

"Apakah ada lagi informasi tentang Aominecchi yang tidak aku ketahui, Kurokocchi?"

"Kurokocchi? Sepertinya tidak ada. Hanya saja Aomine-kun sangat suka menggoda Kagami-kun kapanpun dan dimanapun."

"Ah, itu kebiasaanku memanggil seseorang yang khusus. Lalu, bagaimana dengan ciumanmu tadi dengan Kagami-san?"

Mereka sampai pada sebuah perempatan, Kuroko berjalan mendahului Kise. "Ke sini, Kise-kun. Ciuman? Yang mana—oh. Jadi kau melihatnya…" Kuroko tidak berhenti melangkah, bahkan kepalanya saja tidak menoleh ke Kise yang ada di belakangnya. "Kau salah pemikiran, Kise-kun. Kagami-kun tadi tidak menciumku. Ia membisik ku tentang Aomine-kun yang akan mengajaknya kencan setelah shiftnya berakhir dan bakery tutup. Mereka bukanlah tipe yang mendatangi berbagai tempat romantis untuk kencan jadi Kagami-kun malu untuk menceritakannya kepadaku karena itulah kencan romantis pertama mereka."

Ah…. Jadi begitu.

Kise menutup wajahnya malu. Sial. Harusnya ia tidak mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja. "Souka… maaf tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan itu secara tiba-tiba, Kurokocchi." Ucap Kise dengan nada pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Lagipula itu sudah terlihat dari ekspresimu setiap kau melihat Kagami-kun. Apakah kau homophobia?"

"Eh-eh? Tidak kok Kurokocchi!" Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. Kuroko sedikit menoleh ke arahnya yang kemudian ia mengangguk dan kembali fokus ke jalanan.

Kise mengambil nafas panjang. Homophobia? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Lagi pula juga Kise kini suka mendatangi bakery itu hanya untuk melihat Kuroko. Bukan kah itu artinya Kise menaruh hatinya pada Kuroko?

Kise terbelengu pada pikirannya sampai suatu saat Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Kise tidak sengaja menabraknya. Kuroko menjadi tidak seimbang dan jatuh dengan punggung menabrak trotoar terlebih dahulu, kemudian karena Kise terkejut ia juga terjatuh di atas Kuroko. Untungnya tangan Kise sigap sehingga ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya itu.

Dari dekat, Kuroko sangatlah… rupawan. Rambut birunya yang pendek, bersih, dan bahkan Kise dapat mencium aroma shampoonya. Lalu kulitnya yang putih porselen dan bersih ditambah kedua bola mata dengan Iris mata berwarna biru mudanya memperindah tampangnya. Hidung dan bibir yang kecil itu menarik perhatian Kise untuk bersentuhan dengan hidung Kise dan diciumi dengan bibir Kise.

Tunggu apa?

"K-Kise-kun.." pipi Kuroko sedikit memerah sedangkan Kise yang tersadar dari pikirannya segera berdiri panik. "A-ah, ma-maaf Kurokocchi." Tangannya terulur ke Kuroko yang kemudian dipegang oleh lelaki bersurai biru muda itu. Kise menariknya, membantunya untuk berdiri. Setelah Kuroko berdiri, ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kise dan menghadap sebuah rumah dengan tema modern di depannya.

"Kau ingin berkunjung?"

"Jadi ini rumahmu, Kurokocchi? Kurasa bukan saatnya. Aku harus segera mengejar kereta."

"Kalau begitu…. Terima kasih Kise-kun. Hati-hati di jalan." Kuroko tersenyum lalu berjalan ke dalam rumahnya. Kise melambaikan tangannya ketika Kuroko sudah berada di ambang pintu dan tubuhnya menghadap jalanan. Lelaki bersurai biru muda itu membalas lambaian tangannya pelan dan mulai menutup pintu.

Kise berjalan menjauhi rumah Kuroko, namun ia terhenti di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya menatapi tangannya yang sebelumnya berpegangan dengan tangan Kuroko. Ia mengepal tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Bayangan dimana tadi Kuroko memegang tangannya masih ada di benaknya. Ketika kulit porselen Kuroko menyentuh kulit jarinya, entah bagaimana terdapat sebuah rasa sengatan yang menjalar ke perutnya.

 _Tunggu, ini bukan mimpi kan?_

Kise menampar wajahnya sendiri. Mencoba membangunkan dirinya dari alam mimpi dan apa yang ia rasakan adalah sakit. Dan yup, ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi, Kise.

"….." lagi-lagi Kise memperlihatkan ekspresi mikirnya. Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dengan tangan dan lutut menopang tubuhnya.

"AAAAH SEHARUSNYA AKU MENANYAKAN NOMOR PONSELNYA-SSU!"

* * *

Kuroko menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sisi pintu. Matanya terpejam mengingat ketika seberapa dekat wajahnya dengan wajah Kise. Kakinya mulai terasa seperti jelly hingga ia merosot turun. Tangannya bergerak menuju dadanya, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Lelaki yang awalnya terdampar di bakerynya itu perlahan menarik perhatiannya. Terutama ketika lelaki berambut kuning itu berkunjung ke bakery setiap weekend, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam bakery itu dengan Caramel Macchiato-nya. Kuroko sering meliriknya ketika ia sedang bekerja, dan apa yang ia dapat? Lelaki berambut kuning itu menatapnya. Matanya mengikuti seluruh gerak-gerik Kuroko.

Awalnya Kuroko takut karena mungkin saja Kise itu adalah seorang stalker. Tapi ia kemudian berpikir, _tidak mungkin ia stalker jika ia terus-terusan berada di bakery itu dan ternotice oleh ku._

Jadi Kuroko membulatkan pikirannya bahwa Kise bukanlah stalker.

Setelah itu, setiap pulang kerja, Kuroko sering memikirkan Kise. Bagaimana kehidupannya? Apa pekerjaannya? Apa kesukaannya?

Dan yup, Kuroko pada akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan pelanggannya.

Kuroko mengingat seluruh paras Kise ketika lelaki bersurai kuning itu berada di atasnya. Mata lelaki itu lebih besar daripada Kagami dan Aomine, ia memiliki bulu mata yang lentik dan panjang –yang mengingatkan Kuroko pada perempuan-, iris mata hazelnya gemerlap di cahaya sore hari, hidungnya cukup mancung, rahangnya tidak terlalu tajam, kulit yang mulus, dan satu tindikan pada telinga kirinya menarik perhatian Kuroko.

 _Kise is perfect_.

Kuroko pun menjadi tidak sabar menunggu weekend selanjutnya.

* * *

Bel pintu bakery kembali berbunyi. Kagami yang membungkuk jadi mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ia melihat Kise masuk ke dalam bakery dengan sebuah sweater putih dengan motif garis biru, celana panjang casual berwarna hijau, dan sepatu-sendal warna hitam. Di pergelangan kirinya terdapat sebuah gelang dan sebuah jam. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan namun stylish.

"Ah, Kise. Selamat datang." Kagami menyapanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Kise menoleh ke arah Kagami, "Kagamicchi! Ada Kurokocchi?" mata Kise kembali bersinar. "Kagamicchi? Panggilan apa itu? Kuroko—ugh"

"Tetsu sedang mengambil cuti."

Ucapan Kagami terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja Aomine datang meloncat sambil melingkarkan satu lengannyake leher Kagami. Lelaki bersurai merah memukul muka Aomine dengan maksud 'hentikan perlakuan bodohmu, bodoh' dan Aomine sangat berterima kasih dengan kecepatan tubuhnya untuk menghindari pukulan itu.

"Cuti? Kalau begitu permisi—"

"Kau datang kesini untuk Tetsu? Jika kau mau datang saja ke rumahnya."

Kise mengangkat salah satu alisnya, matanya menatap Aomine yang sedang tersenyum misterius sedangkan Kagami di sisi lain melakukan pekerjaannya. "Sankyu, Aominecchi." Kise mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi menuju pintu.

Sebelum ia keluar, Aomine kembali memanggilnya, "Kise! Tunggu!" yang menyebabkan Kise menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali balik badan mengarah etalase bakery. Yang ia lihat kini adalah Aomine menaruh dua regular cup berisi minuman.

"Satu gelas caramel macchiato blend dengan taburan cookies hitam di atasnya dan satu gelas vanilla milkshake." Aomine menaruh dua sedotan yang masih dibungkus dengan bungkus kertas di samping minuman yang ia taruh tadi. Kise memiringkan kepalanya tidak paham. Ia kan tidak memesan kenapa Aomine membuatkan minuman kesukaannya?

"Untukmu, gratis."

"Uh, oh, baiklah. Thanks?" Kise membuka salah satu sedotan dan memasukannya ke dalam lubang khusus pada tutup gelas minumannya. "Oi, Kise! Yang vanilla milkshake untuk Kuroko. Tolong katakan padanya untuk segera hadir di bakery karena Ahomine mengacaukan segalanya!" Tiba-tiba Kagami berteriak entah darimana.

"Siapa yang kau bilang aho, baka?!"

"Baka?! Itu kau!"

Kise memijat kening kepalanya. Bagaimana dua orang ini bisa berpacaran –seperti apa yang Kuroko katakan- sedangkan sifat mereka seperti itu? Dan bahkan bagaimana Kuroko bisa tahan berada di dekat-dekat dengan mereka?

"Baiklah, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi. Aku akan ke rumahnya. Sampai ketemu lagi." Kise mengambil minumannya lalu berjalan pergi menjauhi bakery dan menuju rumah Kuroko.

Keadaan bakery kembali tenang setelah Kise pergi, meninggalkan Aomine dan Kagami bekerja pada dapur, kasir, dan section minuman. Ketika Kagami selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya pada dapur, ia kembali ke section minuman dimana Aomine mencampurkan berbagai bahan untuk membuat pesanan pelanggan mereka.

"Apa kau yakin mengirimkan Kise ke rumah Kuroko itu lebih baik? Bukankah lebih baik jika Kuroko yang kita panggil?"

Kagami menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu counter. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya yang membuat ototnya semakin terlihat. Aomine menolehkan kepalanya ke Kagami lalu mengangkat salah satu alisnya, bahunya juga ikut terangkat.

"Mana ku tahu. Aku hanya mencoba membuat salah satu dari mereka mengambil langkah besar."

Kagami memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Kise adalah orang yang baik dan Kuroko bukanlah seseorang yang polos, ia cerdik dan tajam. Kise…. Bisa ku katakan Kise-lah yang polos disini, ia akan mengikuti apa yang orang katakan." Aomine memasukkan segelas alumunium kecil kopi murni ke dalam blender lalu tiga perempat cup es dan tambahan gula dan susu cair, kemudian ia menutup dan menyalakan mesin blender. Setelah itu ia membersihkan tangannya dengan lap yang ada.

Mata Aomine kini mengarah ke mata Kagami. Lelaki bersurai biru tua itu mendekatkan dirinya dengan lelaki yang memiliki alis yang bercabang dan memberikan bibirnya sebuah kecupan lembut.

"Percayalah padaku, Kagami. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

 _To be continued._

* * *

 _A/N : Unexpectedly, fic ini ternyata memberikan banyak notif masuk di e-mailku..._

 _Oh iya maaf ya kalau Haneul disini pake aku-kamu ._.)m oke, back to the topic. After all makasih buat yang udah mampir dan ngasih review. ^^ mau kasih tau aja disini bakal banyak hints pair selain Kise/Kuroko dan Aomine/Kagami (KagaKise/AoKuro/AoKise/KagaKuro) tapi tetep, disini mainnya KiKuro dibarengi side pair AoKaga. Jadi ya... siap-siap aja ya. /wiggles eyebrows/_

 ** _Guest :_** _Siap dilanjut! Makasih ^^_

 ** _VilettaOnyxLV :_** _yup, I'll write this until the end of the story. No need to worry~ Thanks ya^^_

 ** _UraHime Hikaru :_** _Ah, akhirnya ada yang ngekoreksi harga itu. Aku tau sih... cuman... ngasih harganya itu loh yang bikin bingung :"3 kur-leb 45k IDR = 450 yen untuk roti menurutku udah lumayan mengganjal dompet dan kasus disini rotinya itu juga mini. Likes... really small. Tapi ya memang perbandingan barang dengan harga JPY dan harga IDR itu beda jauh sih x""""D /slapped by people/ thanks atas masukannya ya :3_

 ** _Rin Megumi :_** _KagaKuro itu... anggap saja seperti ada gula dalam sebuah makanan. Mempertambah cita rasa sebuah fic x'D Thanks ya ^^_

 ** _Deidara :_** "SAKITNYA TUH DISINI DI DALAM HATIKU-SSU~~~" teriak Kise Ryouta dengan nada sebuah lagu dangdut yang berasal dari Indonesia, bahkan ia sempat melakukan beberapa goyangan seperti goyang ngebor dimana pinggulnya digerakan dengan mantap. _Yup. Sakitnya pasti di kokoro Kise. siap lanjut~! Thanks! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Kise menghela nafasnya saat tubuhnya kini berada di depan pintu gerbang rumah Kuroko. Matanya melekat pada pintu besi itu namun pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Rasa khawatir menimpa dirinya seraya ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Kakinya yang panjang mulai melangkah perlahan, dengan memberanikan diri, ia mengetuk gerbang tersebut. Namun pas sekali tangannya nyaris menyentuh permukaan gerbang, gerbang itu terbuka, menampilkan lelaki berambut biru langit yang tingginya lebih pendek di hadapannya.

"Ah.. Kise-kun, selamat siang." Kuroko menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

"K-Kurokocchi… ehehe s-selamat sian-ng." Kise mengedipkan matanya seketika ia menyadari mulai terbata-bata.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Kise-kun?"

"Uh, aku ingin mengantarkan ini, dari Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi. Sekalian mengunjungi..mu.." pipi Kise bersemu merah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain untuk menyembunyikannya dari Kuroko. Tangannya yang memegang cup berisi vanilla milkshake terulur ke Kuroko.

Mata biru Kuroko menatapi cup tersebut, lalu ia mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu, ia membukakan gerbang tersebut lebar-lebar agar Kise dapat masuk ke perkarangan rumahnya.

"Eh? Bukankah kau akan pergi?"

"Aku hanya berniat pergi menuju bakery. Tadi jam 9 Kagami-kun memberikanku sebuah pesan untuk segera datang karena ia takut Aomine-kun akan menghancurkan segalanya. Tapi setelah melihatmu kesini membawakan vanilla-shake aku menyadari bahwa keadaan bakery baik-baik saja."

 _'_ _B-Bagaimana ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?'_ Kise mengangkat salah satu alisnya lalu bergerak masuk ke dalam area rumah Kuroko. "Begitukah….. Hm…"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil lalu menuju pintu ruang tamu rumahnya, ia membukanya dan membiarkan Kise masuk, setelah itu menutupnya. "Kau ingin minum sesuatu Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menyeruput vanilla-shakenya. Kise menggeleng pelan, tangannya mengangkat sebuah cup macchiatonya yang masih ada banyak. "Aku sudah ada ini, terima kasih atas penawaranmu Kurokocchi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kuroko mengangguk dan segera duduk di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu. Kise mengikutinya, duduk di sebelahnya dengan gerak-gerik gelisah. Ini pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke dalam rumah Kuroko. Lebih-lebih mereka baru berkenalan secara 'official' seminggu yang lalu.

Apa yang terjadi setelahnya adalah hening yang…. Panjang.

Paling hanya suara seruput minuman masing-masing

Kise yang merupakan seseorang yang hyper dan banyak bicara kini kebingungan mencari ide untuk mengajak Kuroko berbicara. Alasannya? Ia masih ragu. Lebih-lebih ketegangan padanya untuk duduk sedekat itu dengan 'crush'nya.

Kuroko? Nah, sifat Kuroko tidak bisa ditebak.

Keheningan mereka terpecah ketika aroma roti yang baru saja matang tercium di hidung mereka. "Kau memanggang roti, Kurokocchi?" Kise memalingkan wajahnya menuju Kuroko.

Lelaki bersurai biru langit segera berdiri dan berlari menuju dapur yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari ruang tamu. Kise mengikutinya dari belakang.

Begitu berada di dapur Kuroko, apa yang Kise lihat adalah dapur yang besar dan berisi peralatan masak yang baru dan bagus –khususnya dalam urusan manggang-memanggang. Oven tradisional yang besar yang menggunakan gas berada di pojok dapur, lalu di sebelahnya terdapat kompor gas, di sebelahnya lagi ada meja –counter dapur- yang cukup panjang dan di pojok lainnya terdapat tempat cuci piring dan barang lainnya.

Dari sudut pandang Kise, Kuroko benar-benar seseorang yang serius dalam mengembangkan bakerynya.

Kuroko mengambil sepasang sarung tangan dari kain, lalu membuka pintu oven dan mengambil sebuah nampan besar yang di atasnya terdapat 6 roti memanjang dengan di atas roti itu terdapat lelehan keju. Lalu Kuroko menaruhnya di atas counter yang kemudian ia menutup dan mematikan oven.

Kise bergerak mendekati roti itu dan sesekali dengan jarinya –ah ia sudah mencuci tangan kok- menyentuh permukaan roti. Walaupun masih panas tapi sisi atas roti tersebut terasa renyah. "Jika kau ingin mencobanya silahkan saja, itu adalah sebuah roti dengan rasa yang baru ku buat. Jika menurutmu enak, roti itu akan dijual di bakery." Kuroko menaruh kedua tangannya pada pinggangnya.

"Sungguh? Baiklah. Akan kucoba. Eum.." Kise mengambil sebuah pisau dan memotong roti itu kecil, mengambilnya lalu "Itadakimasu~~~" ia melahap potongan roti itu. Lidahnya merasakan berbagai sensasi rasa yang ada pada roti oval tersebut.

Rasa manis dan gurih menjadi satu. Lelehan keju mencampuri berbagai texture yang sudah. Ditambah lagi, Kise tidak menyangka di roti tersebut terdapat irisan daging yang kenyal.

"Bagaimana, Kise-kun?"

"Roti ini…. Entah kenapa terasa ceria dan juga serius dalam satu waktu.."

 _'_ _Itu karena ketika aku membuatnya, aku terinspirasi darimu.'_

"Tapi ini enak! Sungguh! Layak untuk dijual di bakerymu, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko menghela nafas lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu." _'Maka roti itu akan kuberi nama Ki-ai.'_

"Namun Kurokocchi…."

Ah? Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya, menatapi lelaki pemilik iris hazel di sebelahnya. "Aku…. Tolong ajari aku membuat roti juga-ssu!" tiba-tiba Kise membungkukkan badannya yang membuat Kuroko kebingungan. Lelaki bersurai biru itu mengangkat alisnya lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, biarkan aku menyimpan roti ini terlebih dahulu dan Kise-kun silahkan menggunakan apronnya. Bisa tolong ambilkan mangkok besar yang ada di atas sana? Lalu bahan ini itu….." Kuroko menyimpan rotinya dalam sebuah wadah yang besar seraya menyebutkan berbagai macam bahan yang perlu disiapkan oleh Kise sekaligus menyebutkan dimana bahan itu berada.

Kise mengikuti seluruh perintahnya. Ia mengenakan apron yang berada di lemari khusus kain lap dan apron, lalu mengambil seluruh bahan dan alat yang Kuroko minta. Ia menaruhnya dengan rapi di atas counter, setelah melakukan tugasnya, Kise memberikan sebuah ibu jari ke Kuroko.

"Kalau sudah takar seluruh bahan dengan ukuran yang sama dengan yang tertulis di kertas ini." Ucap Kuroko sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi coretan tinta dengan huruf dan angka yang menyatakan nama bahan dan takarannya.

Kise mengangguk lalu menghitung ke seluruhannya, setelah selesai Kuroko memintanya untuk mencampurkan tepung terigu, susu, garam dan ragi. Lalu ia menyuruh Kise untuk mencampur keseluruhan bahan menggunakan tangan.

"Ketika kau menguleninya, rasakan bahan itu tercampur dengan baik. Usahakan adonan kalis dan tidak menggumpal seperti pasir."

Kise mengangguk seraya mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menguleni adonan rotinya. Karena tenaga Kise yang lebih kuat daripada Kuroko, ia mampu melakukan itu dengan baik dalam waktu yang tidak banyak. Tangannya kini menyodorkan bahan yang sudah ia buat ke Kuroko untuk merasakannya. Kuroko menyentuh bahan itu dengan jari-jarinya yang halus. Tatapan Kise mengarah ke Kuroko dengan penuh harap. Kuroko mengangguk menandakan bahwa adonan milik Kise sudah benar. Kise melakukan perayaan kecil dengan melempar kepalan tangannya ke udara dan senyuman lebar. Kuroko yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

Setelah itu Kuroko mengambil plastic wrap dan membungkus mangkok yang Kise gunakan. "Biarkan semalaman hingga rotinya mengembang, setelah itu diuleni lagi agar udara yang ada di dalamnya keluar dan dibiarkan lagi sebentar baru diisi sesuai keinginanmu."

' _Kalau diisi dengan Kurokocchi gimana? Eh, ngga, justru yang ada itu bukan gombal.'_ Pikir Kise sambil mesem-mesem.

Kuroko menaruh mangkok yang sudah dibungkus di depannya namun di antara Kise dan Kuroko. Tangannya bersender pada counter namun kepalanya mengadah ke atas, mata birunya menatapi mata Kise.

Keheningan pun terjadi.

Ah tidak. Kise sendiri dapat mendengar jantungnya berdetak kencang dan cepat, begitu pula pada Kuroko dengan jantungnya sendiri.

Kise tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya –sekaligus membungkukan badannya sedikit- mendekati wajah Kuroko yang kini memejamkan matanya. Suatu ketika permukaan yang lembut dan terasa manis menyentuh bibirnya. Kuroko yakin bahwa Kise menciumnya.

Bibir Kise bergerak lalu terbuka sedikit, ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati permukaan bibir Kuroko yang kemudian Kuroko membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Kise terselip masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tidak ada paksaan dalam ciuman itu, hanya berisi sebuah pesan tentang perasaan Kise kepada Kuroko. Itu saja.

Tak lama, Kuroko lah yang melepaskan ciuman mereka. Matanya terbuka perlahan seraya menatapi kedua iris Kise dalam-dalam dan penuh arti. Kise juga menatapi iris biru Kuroko sambil menjilati bibirnya.

Namun, Kise baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Mata Kise membulat, pipinya mulai bersemu merah padam, kakinya mulai lemas seperti jelly. Ia pun terjatuh pada lututnya.

"K-Kurokocchi."

Kedua lengannya yang panjang meraih pinggang Kuroko dan memeluknya. Kise menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Kuroko, dan ia mengusap wajahnya di daerah tersebut yang membuat Kuroko bersemu merah. Ditambah apa yang Kise ucapkan setelahnya.

"Suki..da."

 _To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

Kise kembali ke bakery dengan menenteng sebuah nampan besar berisi roti yang tadi Kuroko panggang. Wajahnya terlihat ceria daripada sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika berjalan ia sempat bergumam kecil dengan nada-nada bahagia.

Ketika ia baru saja masuk ke dalam bakery, ia sudah disambut oleh seseorang.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat sangat senang."

Aomine berdiri di balik etalase dengan tangan menyilang di dadanya. Ekspresinya tampak seperti…. Well… ia menyeringai.

"Tentu saja-ssu~" ucap Kise dengan nada bahagia. Tangannya menaruh wadah yang ia bawa di atas etalase. Aomine di sisi lain memalingkan wajahnya menuju Kagami yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya, "Oi! Bakagami! Sudah kubilang kan itu akan berhasil!" ucap Aomine sambil mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum lebar sedangkan Kagami menatapnya kesal.

"Berhasil apa, Aomine-kun? Kagami-kun?"

Tiba-tiba saja Aomine dan Kagami jatuh tersungkur sambil mengerang kesakitan. "Tetsu/Kuroko!"

Kuroko sudah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan kedua tangannya yang masih dalam di posisi 'jab' khususnya. Kise mengangkat alisnya sambil tertawa, "ups, aku lupa mengatakan kalau Kurokocchi juga datang bersamaku-ssu."

Kagami adalah lelaki pertama yang terlebih dahulu bangkit. Kemudian tangannya sudah berada di puncak kepala Kuroko dengan matanya membara. "Kuroko—teme!" Ia mencengkram kepala Kuroko kuat-kuat. Lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya memberikan ekspresi kesakitan.

Kise yang menyadari itu segera berlari ke belakang etalase dan menarik Kuroko. "Kagamicchi!" Kise memeluk Kurok erat seraya mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko. Saking eratnya pelukan Kise, kini Kuroko kehabisan oksigen.

Aomine yang baru saja bangkit menghela nafasnya. "Kise, itu Tetsu ngga bisa nafas, bodoh." Ucapnya.

Kise seketika terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah! Maaf Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengangguk pelan. Di sisi lain, Aomine menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Tetsu, kau kenapa mau sih sama orang idiot kayak Kise?"

"EH?!"

"Bukankah itu sama aja dengan Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun?"

"Woi Kuroko! Maksudmu apa hah?!" Kagami berkoar di belakang Aomine.

"Oh iya ya. Justru Kagami lebih idiot…" Aomine membalikkan badannya menuju etalase. "AHOMINE!" lagi, Kagami berkoar lagi namun Aomine menghiraukannya, kini ia terpaku pada wadah yang Kise bawa. Ia mengambilnya lalu menaruhnya pada meja terdekat dan membukanya.

Kagami bertanya apakah itu salah satu roti terbaru yang ingin Kuroko jual dan lelaki bersurai biru langit itu mengangguk dan menyuruh Aomine dan Kagami untuk mencobanya. Kedua lelaki yang tingginya 190cm dan 192cm itu mengangguk-angguk ketiga mencobanya. Menurut mereka roti itu enak dan setuju untuk dijual.

Kuroko, Kagami, dan Aomine sibuk membicarakan roti tersebut sedangkan Kise berdiri di belakang Kuroko terdiam. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa join pembicaraan karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bakery itu. Hingga suatu saat Kuroko membalikkan badannya ke Kise.

"Seluruh pekerjaan disini telah selesai. Mari kita pergi."

* * *

Kise membanting tubuhnya ke atas tumpukan kapas tebal yang dinamakan kasur. Matanya terpejam mengingat seluruh kejadian yang terjadi selama ini. Beberapa puluh menit yang lalu sebelum ia menaiki keretanya, Kuroko sempat menarik bajunya dan menciumnya tepat di bibirnya sambil mengucapkan 'sampai ketemu nanti'. Kise ingat sekali lelaki bersurai rambut biru muda itu pipinya sempat memerah.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Kuroko menciumnya di tempat umum setelah jadian mereka selama 5 bulan.

Tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang penuh bulir keringat akibat berlari-larian menuju rumahnya. Matanya mengecheck waktu yang tertera di jam tangannya. 10 malam. Dianggap oleh orang sudah larut malam namun baginya tidak.

 _Drrrt drrrt_

Ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya bergetar. Ia segera meraih ponsel touchscreen dengan case berwarna kuning –seperti rambutnya- tersebut dan membuka kuncinya. Tertera di layarnya bahwa ia mendapatkan banyak pesan masuk yang dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah ia buka –karena isinya banyak yang spam dan tidak penting baginya- namun ada satu pesan yang menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

 ** _From :_** _Kurokocchi_

 _Sudah sampai di rumah, Kise-kun?_

Kise tersenyum, jemarinya dengan lincah menyentuh touchscreen untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

 ** _To :_** _Kurokocchi_

 _Sudah! o( w )o Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah terbaring di atas kasurmu?_

Kise menaruh ponselnya dan bangkit. Ia segera membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya dan melemparnya ke sebuah tempat khusus untuk pakaian kotornya. Kini ia bertelanjang dada, untuk sementara menikmati sepoi-sepoi dinginnya angin pendingin ruangan. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya.

Begitu ia selesai mencuci muka, ia balik menuju kasurnya dan mengecheck ponselnya apakah Kuroko sudah membalasnya. Untungnya, ia mendapat sebuah balasan.

 ** _From :_** _Kurokocchi  
Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan, dan ya, aku sudah terbaring di atas kasur._

 ** _To :_** _Kurokocchi  
Terbaring di atas kasur… aku membayangkan dirimu berada di bawahku-ssu. Wajahmu memerah bak tomat dengan tatapan memohon._

Satu menit Kise menunggu Kuroko membalasnya.

Dua menit berjalan.

Tiga.

Empat.

Hingga akhirnya 10 menit kemudian.

 ** _From :_** _Kurokocchi  
Kumohon jangan mengirimku pesan-pesan seperti itu, Kise-kun._

 ** _To :_** _Kurokocchi  
Kenapa? Kau menginginkannya?_

 ** _From :_** _Kurokocchi  
Tidak. Matilah kau, Kise-kun._

 ** _To :_** _Kurokocchi  
E-eh? Hidoi-ssu! o(;_;)o_

 ** _From :_** _Kurokocchi_

Ngomong-ngomong, Kise-kun, satu minggu kedepan aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu.

 ** _To :_** _Kurokocchi  
Eh? Kenapa-ssu? Apakah ada suatu masalah?_

 ** _From :_** _Kurokocchi  
Tidak. Hanya saja urusan keluarga, Kise-kun._

 ** _To :_** _Kurokocchi  
Baiklah jika memang begitu. Aku akan menunggumu hingga selesai._

 ** _From :_** _Kurokocchi  
Terima kasih. Selamat tidur, Kise-kun._

 ** _To :_** _Kurokocchi  
Ha'i~ Selamat tidur juga, Kurokocchi _

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi balasan dari Kuroko. Kise mengira bahwa pacarnya itu sudah tidur. Kise membuka kalender yang ada di ponselnya dan melihat jadwal yang ada selama satu minggu kedepan. Beruntungnya, Kise memiliki banyak jadwal photoshoot yang mungkin bisa melupakan kejenuhannya tanpa Kuroko untuk sesaat.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Satu minggu penuh…. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan Kuroko.

* * *

 _Day one without Kuroko._

Kise memegang kerah jasnya. Wajahnya menatap dingin ke arah lensa kamera. Seorang director memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memulai sebuah music background dan efek cahaya. Begitu dimulai, semua pun berubah.

Kilatan blitz kamera terpapar pada Kise. Lampu kuning terarah kepadanya lalu menghilang dan terarah lagi membuat efek seolah dirinya melewati sebuah tempat yang memiliki banyak kaca dan penghalangnya. Rambutnya yang setengah diurai dan setengah lagi slick ke belakang memberikan efek bad boy namun yang berkelas tinggi. Kakinya melangkah maju perlahan seraya mengikuti pergerakan kamera yang merekamnya dan juga memotretnya.

Tiba-tiba model wanita dengan dress hitam mini datang berjalan ke arahnya. Kise menghentikan langkahnya, wajahnya mengarah ke wanita tersebut. Wanita itu menaruh tangannya pada bahu Kise dan satu lagi melingkari leher Kise. Menariknya perlahan membuat gerakan-gerakan sensual. Kise menaruh tangannya pada pinggang wanita tersebut dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah perempuan itu. Mereka berdua membuat sebuah pose dimana terlihat seperti sedang ciuman namun sebenarnya mereka tidak ciuman. Dalam posisi yang sama, Kise membuka matanya dan menatap tajam kamera.

"Cut! Done!"

Teriakan sang producer dan bantuan director membuat Kise melepaskan pegangannya lalu membungkukan badannya, "terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." Ia melakukan hal itu berkali-kali hingga akhirnya ia berada di ruang ganti.

Kise mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecheck apakah ada pesan dari Kuroko tapi nyatanya saat itu tidak ada pesan masuk sama sekali.

 _'_ _Ia pasti sedang sibuk'_

Kise menolehkan kepalanya ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, mendapati model wanita tadi mengenakan sebuah jubah putih yang panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya. Model wanita tersebut tersenyum.

"Etto… Kise-kun, terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Bolehkah aku selca denganmu?"

"Tentu saja." Kise tersenyum dan model wanita itu senang. Tangan model itu meraih saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mensettingnya menjadi menggunakan kamera depan. Kise berpose dengan tampang-tampang bad boy sedangkan model wanita itu menggoda. Setelah mengambil beberapa photo, mereka berdua tertawa. Akhirnya sang model wanita berterima kasih dan keluar dari ruang ganti Kise.

Lagi-lagi ia mengecheck ponselnya dan tidak mendapatkan pesan dari sang Kurokocchi tercinta.

 _'_ _Baiklah, mungkin ia sibuk dan tidak sempat memberiku pesan.'_

* * *

 _Day 2 without Kuroko._

Pada hari selanjutnya Kise ada photoshoot untuk iklan sebuah merek sepatu terkenal di Jepang dan Negara lainnya. Yang membuat Kise mengikuti photoshoot ini adalah karena yang ia iklankan adalah sepatu basket.

"Yo, Kise!"

Dan tentu saja bersama Aomine Daiki yang seorang pecinta dan kolektor sepatu basket. Ia pasti sangat senang hati menerima job seperti ini.

Ketika Aomine datang dengan mengalungkan lengan kanannya ke bahu Kise, lelaki bersurai kuning itu buru-buru menyelipkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Selama ini masih belum ada pesan dari Kurokocchi walaupun ia sudah mengiriminya. Banyak.

Aomine yang mendapati Kise tiba-tiba panik itu segera bertanya, "kenapa kau sembunyikan ponselmu? Apa yang barusan saja kau lihat, Kise? Porno? Wah wah."

Kise menghempaskan tangan Aomine dari bahunya dengan kesal. "Aku tidak semesum itu-ssu! Itumah Aominecchi!"

"Kau yakin? Aku tahu sebenarnya kau mesum Kise." Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Kise dan menggoda sang model kuning dengan hembusan nafas panasnya dan suara yang sengaja diberatkan.

Kise memalingkan wajahnya segera seraya mecengrak wajah Aomine kuat-kuat. "Kagamicchi akan marah jika melihatnya. Begitu pula dengan Kurokocchi-ssu." Kise menghela nafasnya berat. ' _Kurokocchi….'_

Aomine terdiam lalu menatap Kise. "Nada suaramu begitu sedih. Bahkan kau tidak ceria seperti photoshoot kita sebelumnya. Ada apa?"

Dang. Aomine pun menyadarinya. Ketua mata Kise membulat dan terburu-buru ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapnya berbohong. Kini Aomine lah yang menghela nafasnya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi yang ia duduki. Kaki kanannya menghentak lantai secara pelan. "Kau berbohong, Kise."

Kise menyeringitkan dahinya. Ia tahu bahwa ia adalah pembohong yang buruk, namun setiap ia bohong orang pasti akan percaya akan ucapan bohongnya. Dan kini Aomine tahu kalau ia berbohong. "Aku tidak—"

Ucapan Kise terpotong ketika ponsel Aomine berdering. Aomine segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat apa yang membuatnya berdering. Ternyata ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari Kagami.

 ** _From :_** _Bakagami_  
 _Basket. Lokasi seperti biasa. Setelah photoshootmu selesai. Jika Kise dan Kuroko ada ajak saja._

"Well…. Ajakan bermain basket dengan Kagami. Setelah photoshoot berakhir. Kau ikut?"

Basket.

Itu kata yang didengar Kise membuat lelaki bersurai kuning itu tersenyum cerah. Ia sudah lama tidak bermain basket. "Tentu saja-ssu!"

"Ajak Tetsu juga."

Seketika Kise terdiam membuat Aomine menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Ada apa dengan dirimu dan Tetsu?"

Percuma. Mau seberapa bagusnya Kise berbohong, Aomine pasti akan tahu kebenaran yang ada pada ujung kebohongannya. "Apa Aominecchi tau Kurokocchi kemana?" Tanya Kise.

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kise membuat Aomine kebingungan. Ia saja tidak mendapat kabar dari Kuroko. Bahkan bakery milik Kuroko yang ia dipekerjakan kini dikelola oleh Kagami sendiri. Ia bahkan ingat jadwal shift satu minggu ini hanyalah dirinya dengan Kagami. Tidak ada nama Kuroko tertera. "Ia kemana?" Tanya balik pemilik iris biru laut malam itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau bertanya balik-ssu? Ugh."

"Nah, kau kan pacarnya! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu Tetsu ada dimana jika pacarnya lah yang punya contact lebih dekat!"

"…."

"..….Katanya ia ada urusan keluarga yang perlu ia tangani." Ucap Kise sambil memejamkan matanya. Aomine terdiam menunggu Kise melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan ia sampai sekarang tidak membalas pesan-pesanku." Kise menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bawah. Entah kenapa kini dadanya terasa sesak. "Apa ia—"

"Kau harus mempercayainya, Kise." Aomine menaruh tangannya di bahu Kise lalu menepuknya pelan.

"Aku dulu juga pernah sepertimu. Ketika SMP. Tetsu memiliki suatu ciri khas yang unik yang membuatku tertarik kepadanya, entah mengapa. Bahkan aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, namun ia menolaknya. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk ku."

"Tetsu itu…. Seperti adikmu yang paling kecil yang paling diinginkan untuk dijaga. Ia diluar terlihat rapuh namun dalamnya sangatlah kuat. Dari dulu sampai sekarang ia mempercayaiku, namun sayangnya ketika tahun ketiga di SMP, aku…. Menghancurkan kepercayaan itu."

"Memangnya kau punya adik-ssu?"

"Ayolah Kise jangan merusak suasana!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Maaf."

"Yah, intinya kau harus mempercayainya, Kise."

Kise mengangkat wajahnya. "Jadi kau bercerita panjang lebar yang out of topic namun intinya kembali ke awal?! Ah! Aku menyesal mendengarmu berbicara, Aominecchi!"

Aomine tertawa. ' _Memang dasar Aho!'_ pikir Kise sesekali melirik Aomine.

Tak lama Aomine dipanggil untuk photoshoot tambahan dengan sepatu yang berbeda. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu menepuk paha Kise lalu berjalan ke set.

Kise mendecakkan lidahnya dan matanya menatapi Aomine yang sedang berpose dan disinari berbagai kilat blitz kamera.

 _'_ _Seandainya aku bisa lebih bebas dari Aominecchi…'_

Tangannya meraih ponselnya, kembali mengecheck apakah ada pesan dari Kuroko dan hasilnya? Nihil.

Kise menggembungkan pipinya lalu menjatuhkan wajahnya pada lengannya yang berada di pinggiran kursi. ' _Kurokocchi… dimana kau sekarang?'_

* * *

Kise membantingkan bola basket yang ia pegang ke dalam ring. Setelah itu ia melepaskan pegangannya dari ring dan jatuh pada kakinya. Tanpa sadari ia tidak seimbang sehingga ia jatuh lagi dengan kini pantat duluan.

Nafasnya terengah-engah mengingat sudah berapa lama ia tidak bermain basket. Skillnya pun sudah mulai kasar walaupun masih bagus seperti dulu.

"Kau baik saja? Dimana Kuroko?" Kagami mendatanginya, mengambil bola yang baru saja Kise dunk lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke Kise. Kise mengangkat wajahnya dan memegang tangan Kagami. Lelaki berambut merah itu menariknya agar berdiri.

"…" Kise tidak menjawab Kagami, justru ia meminta bola basket yang Kagami pegang dan mulai bermain sendiri.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kagami keheranan.

Aomine datang dan berada di sebelah Kagami. Sikunya menyikut pinggang Kagami yang membuat lelaki berambut merah itu mengerang dan memukul bahu Aomine. "Apa Tetsu memberi kabar tentang kenapa shiftnya kosong selama satu minggu ini?" Tanya Aomine seraya menyeka keringat yang ada di wajahnya.

"Eh? Tidak."

"Itulah alasan kenapa Kise seperti itu. Tetsu tidak menjawab seluruh pesannya dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Biarkan saja ia bermain seperti itu. Kupikir ia melepaskan perasaannya."

Aomine berjalan menjauhi Kagami menuju tasnya, ia mengambil minuman isotonik yang ia bawa dan meneguknya habis.

Kagami menatapi Kise yang terus-terusan menghabiskan tenaganya. Kepalanya berpikir, kemana Kuroko? Selama ia mengenal Kuroko, lelaki bersurai biru langit itu tidak pernah tidak meninggalkan pesan sebelumnya.

Bahkan Kise selaku pacarnya, ia tidak membalas pesannya dan tidak bisa dihubungi?

"Hey! Kagamicchi! Daripada bengong lebih baik one on one denganku-ssu!" teriakan cempreng Kise membuyarkan lamunan Kagami. Kagami kembali menatapi Kise lalu berlari ke sisi ujung lain lapangan basket. "Offense, defense. Hitungan score seperti biasa." Kise menunjuk Kagami terlebih dahulu baru dirinya. Kagami mengangguk dan mengambil posisi.

Kise memantulkan bola ke permukaan lapangan lalu bola itu memantul ke Kagami. Kagami memantulkan balik dan Kise memantulkan kembali ke Kagami. Kagami mendribble bola sambil berjalan ke kanan, bola itu berada di tangan kanannya. Kise dengan tangan terentang mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kagami melakukan crossover dan drive melewati Kise. Ia lalu meloncat dan membantingkan bolanya ke ring.

2-0 untuk Kagami.

Kise tersenyum. "Ah sudah kuduga aku mulai rapuh." Ucapnya sambil bergerak ke bagian offense. Awal yang sama terjadi lagi, namun kali ini dengan cepat Kise melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan gerakan Kagami tadi.

2-2

"Ck, _tukang copy_! Aku tidak akan kalah!" Kagami mengambil bola yang kemudian berlari ke posisi offense dan melanjutkan one on one mereka.

Aomine di ujung lapangan menonton mereka dengan bibir yang tertarik namun tersembunyi di balik botol minumnya. Kemudian matanya tertarik kepada ponselnya.

 ** _To :_** _Tetsu  
Kau dimana? Kagami mengajak bermain basket bersama._

 ** _From :_** _Tetsu  
Maafkan aku Aomine-kun. Aku tidak bisa ikut._

Tangannya bergerak menulis pesan selanjutnya. Ada yang ganjil dari balasan Kuroko. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aomine yang menanyakan posisinya.

 ** _To :_** _Tetsu  
Apa kau membalas pesan Kise?_

Jarinya kini menekan tombol send. Ia pun menunggu lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk membalas pesannya selama berpuluh-puluh menit. Namun yang terjadi adalah Kuroko sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya. Dan untungnya Kagami Kise masih one on one.

 ** _To :_** _Tetsu  
Tetsu?_

 ** _To :_** _Tetsu  
Kau menghindariku? Atau menghindari topik Kise?_

 ** _From :_** _Tetsu  
Maafkan aku tapi sungguh, aku saat ini tidak bisa membicarakan hal itu. Ah, Aomine-kun aku harus pergi. Tolong hubungi aku lain waktu._

 _'_ _Ia benar-benar menghindar._ ' Pikir Aomine sambil menyeringit. Ia lalu mengambil seluruh barangnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke Kagami dan Kise.

"Oi! Aku duluan. Kagami, pulanglah bersama Kise. Aku harus kembali ke bakery untuk menyiapkan hari besok." Ucap Aomine sambil menenteng tasnya malas-malasan.

"Kau peduli dengan bakery? Akhirnya." Kagami dengan nada 'ini-sebuah-miracle-Aomine-seperti-ini!'. Ah, ia menghinanya? Ya.

"Cih, besok shiftku sendirian, baka!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil baka? Aho!"

Kise yang mendengar itu segera mengangkat tangannya. "Bolehkah aku besok membantumu, Aominecchi? Bekerja di bakery sendirian pasti akan sulit terutama ketika kalian memiliki section penting seperti section dapur, minuman, dan kasir."

Pertanyaan Kise membuat Aomine menyilangkan tangannya, menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan 'yakin?' sedangkan Kagami di sisi lain menoleh ke arah Kise. "Asal selama waktu sibuk kau tidak duduk di pojok ruangan dengan ponsel di tanganmu menunggu Tetsu mengirimkan dirimu sebuah pesan."

Kagami menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan datang." Ucapnya pelan namun pasti. Aomine menolehkan kepalanya, "Kau takut aku selingkuh dengan Kise?" dahinya mengerut dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dadanya. Kagami terhentak kaget namun buru-buru ia merapikan posturnya. "T-tidak! Ngapain juga aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aho?!"

"Pfft. Bakagami cemburu."

"Tidak! Ahomine!"

Kise menatap mereka berdua yang kini sedang menarik rambut satu sama lain dengan tatapan kosong. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri bawah.

 _'_ _Apakah hubungan mereka pernah sama sepertiku?'_

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 _A/N : di cerita ini Kise dikisahkan tidak satu SMP dengan Aomine maupun Kuroko. Namun, saat SMA, Kise mengenal Aomine namun tidak kenal pada Kuroko dan Kagami._


End file.
